Innocent
by Missy Missy Bounce
Summary: Peach is thrilled to have her little cousin coming to visit. But dear little Lola-Mae isn't as innocent as she seems... Meanwhile, Mario and Peach are trying to set up Luigi with the Princess of Sarasaland, Daisy. But Lola-Mae is causing great problems in the Kingdom, and eventually, her actions cause a great tragedy...
1. Lola-Mae

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nintendo or any of it's characters. Alright, got that? Good. Now, on with the story...**

"To the left," Peach commanded, pointing to the corner. The poor toads in front of her hauled the heavy regal bed to the left, sweat pouring down their face. Peach scrutinised the bed before saying, "Now slightly to the right. No! To the left again!"

Princess Peach's cousin, Lola-Mae, was due to visit the next day, and Peach was determined to make her stay perfect. "Do you expect her to sleep in a corner?" Peach yelled, frustratedly.

When the bed was finally positioned to her liking, the princess went downstairs, where they were preparing a toy room for Lola-Mae. She circled the room, examining every tiny detail.

"A pacifier? She's 9 years old for goodness sake, not a baby! And you, that teddy bear has a tear in it, I demand it is fixed!"

"Are you okay, Princess?" a familiar male voice asked from the doorway. Peach spun round to see her hero, Mario, standing by the door.

"I'm fine, really," Peach assured him. "I'm just a little stressed. Lola is visiting tommorow and I want to make everything just right."

"She's 9, Peach. She won't be that bothered." But, boy, was he wrong.


	2. Mischief and Magic

**Disclaimer:Once again, I don't own Nintendo or any Nintendo Characters.**

The next day, Peach went to the train station with Mario and Luigi to collect Lola. Sure enough, waiting by the train, a young girl aged 9 stood, a nervous expression on her sweet face. She had flowing golden curls and the biggest, liveliest, aquamarine blue eyes they had ever seen. She was wearing a deep purple dress edged with white lace. A shining violet gem was melded onto the front, and a stunning silver tiara encrusted with diamonds rested on top of her head. Velvet pumps were on her feet. But most noticebly, a dazzling necklace made of brightly coloured jewels hung from her neck. It seemed almost... magical...

Peach ran as fast as she could towards her cousin, (which wasn't very fast, as she was wearing heels) and wrapped her into a huge hug. Lola hugged her back and beamed up at the Mario Brothers. She liked the one in green in particular; he had a very kind face.

"Hello," Luigi said friendlily. "My name's Luigi."

"And I'm Mario,"

"I'm Lola-Mae, but you can call me Lola." Lola smiled.

Once they reached the castle, Peach showed Lola to her room, and she stared at it in wonder, before giving Peach a hug. "I love it! It's wonderful! Thank you!"

Peach was pleased. "You're welcome. Settle in." She left the room, closing the door behind her.

When her older cousin left, Lola perched on her bed and plucked at the duvet. "This is kind of boring. I know what I want." She pointed her finger at the bed and a cloud of colourful glitter began to swirl around it. In an instant, what used to be a bed was now a ship. Lola spun the steering wheel and the ship began to lift clean off the floor, bursting through the ceiling and into the fresh air.

"Wheeee!" Lola cried, flinging her arms into the air as the wind whipped her golden hair back like a trail.

Suddenly, the wind tipped the ship sideways, tossing the young princess into the sky. Desperately flailing her arms, she managed to grip onto the side of the ship and pull herself up. Deciding that that was enough for one day, she turned the ship around and floated down through the castle roof into her bedroom. The hole in the ceiling closed up behind her, and the ship transformed back into a bed. Exhausted, Lola curled up in bed and fell fast asleep.


	3. The Dream Ship

**Disclaimer: I only own:**

**Lola-Mae**

**Annabelle**

**Robin**

**All of the rest belong to Nintendo**

Lola snuggled up on the crimson sofa beside Peach, watching her all-time favourite movie, 'A Princess Play'

Peach stared at the television screen, bored out of her wits. "How can you watch this stuff?'

"How can you not watch this stuff?" Lola countered.

Onscreen:

_The wicked fairy is waving her wand and laughing. "I shall cast a spell so that on her 16th birthday, Princess Rosaline will prick her finger on a spinning wheel and die! Ha ha ha ha!"_

_Rosaline's parents are horrified, and the Queen begins to cry. But the good fairy swoops down and says. "Don't worry, my spell will protect her. Instead of dying, she will sleep for 20 years..."_

_"Harriet, it's 100 years not 20. Let's try that over again." Mr Pierce says, frustratedly. "We have to get this play right by 3 weeks time. Now go, go, go!"_

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, so Peach paused the movie and swung the door open. "Daisy!"

A princess with reddish-brown hair and a wide smile stood outside, a young girl peeking out from behind her shyly. The little girl had silky auburn hair that flowed down her back in waves, and her eyes were a gorgeous deep green. She was wearing a dark green dress with white lace lining the edges, and on her slim feet were beautiful green slippers. A golden tiara perched on her head. But what was most stunning was the necklace that hung from her neck; it was crafted from several brightly coloured jewels. In fact, Peach was sure she'd seen it somewhere else before...

"Peach! I haven't seen you in ages! This is Bonnie, my little cousin," Bonnie smiled at Peach when Daisy mentioned her name.

"Please do come in," Peach invited. "We're currently watching a movie."

Bonnie followed Daisy inside, and gasped in shock when she saw the television. "Is that 'A Princess Play'? It's my absolute favourite movie ever!"

"Mine too!" Lola piped up from her seat on the sofa.

"Really? Cool!" Bonnie hopped onto the sofa beside her and unpaused the video.

_"I shall cast a spell so that on her 16th birthday, Princess Rosaline will prick her finger on a spinning wheel and die! Ha ha ha ha!"_

_"Don't worry, my spell will protect her. Instead of dying, she will sleep for... 100 years?"_

_"100 years!" The Queen was horrified. "But surely we will all be dead by then."_

_"I shall put you all to sleep until she wakes up. You will be as alive as you and I are today..."_

_"Oh thank you, mud fairy!"_

_"Good Fairy!"_

Lola and Bonnie both giggled.

"Come with me," Lola said, heading up the stairs. Bonnie followed her, curious.

Lola led Bonnie into her room and pointed at the bed, sending purple glitter swirling around the bed.

Soon, a magnificent ship was stood before them.

Lola leapt into the boat and raised the sail. "Welcome to the Dream Ship."


End file.
